With development of display technology, CRT display devices have gradually faded out of people's lives, and flat display devices with light weight and thin thickness replace them. Currently, display panels of the flat display devices are mainly planar display panels. However, since distances between viewer's eyes and the ends of the planar display panel and between viewer's eyes and the center of the planar display panel are not equal to each other, resulting in that the viewer feels an unfavorable display effect at the ends of the planar display panel, a poor viewing effect is sensed, which easily produces visual fatigue for the viewer.
Thus, in order to meet people's demands, curved display panels appear. Compared to the planar display panel, for the curved display panel, distances between viewer's eyes and the ends of the curved display panel and between viewer's eyes and the center of the curved display panel may be equal to each other, thus display pictures at the ends of the curved display panel show no loss for the viewer, a good viewing effect is produced, which is comfortable for the viewer's vision. Moreover, the larger the size of the curved display panel is, the better the viewing effect is, thus curved display panels also gradually develop to be of large size.
Meanwhile, in order to improve user's experiences, a present planar display panel further comprises a touch substrate added on basis of a display substrate so that a touch function of the display panel is achieved. Currently, an attaching device and a corresponding attaching process for forming a planar display panel with a touch function are as follows: as shown in FIG. 1, fixing a display substrate 11 on a lower base station 2 by vacuum suction, wherein an adhesive layer 12 is coated on the display substrate 11; fixing a touch substrate 13 on an upper base station 1 by vacuum suction; making the upper base station 1 move downward so that the touch substrate 11 contacts with the adhesive layer 12 on the display substrate 11; then compressing the display substrate 11, the adhesive layer 12 and the touch substrate 13; finally, ultraviolet curing the adhesive layer 12, so that the planar display panel is formed.
Currently, most of touch display panels in the market are planar touch display panels, and there is no universal attaching device with high efficiency for forming a curved display panel with a touch function. Thus, along with urgent need for curved display panels, it has become an urgent technical problem to be solved to design an attaching device and a corresponding attaching method for forming a curved touch display panel.